Enfrentamiento en el pasado
by Vanilj
Summary: Este pequeño fic de dos capítulos cuenta lo ocurrido desde que Ness y sus amigos llegaron al pasado hasta que se enfrentaron a su peor enemigo: Giygas. Variaciones respecto al juego. Advierto de que en el primer capítulo no hay batalla.
1. I

**¡Hola a todos! Esto que tenéis aquí es una versión novelada del enfrentamiento final de Earthbound, que siempre me ha parecido muy interesante y cargado de dramatismo. Debo avisar, por cierto, de que he cambiado bastantes detalles respecto al juego, como todos los antecedentes a la batalla (que me he inventado), el estado de los protagonistas (he hecho continúen siendo humanos en el mundo del pasado, no robots como ocurre originariamente) y algunos detalles más que ahora no quiero revelar. En un principio pensaba escribir esto para que ocupase un único capítulo, pero visto lo visto al final tendrán que ser dos. A pesar del título del fic, en este capítulo no se va a desarrollar la batalla. Tendréis que esperar al siguiente, porque al final he podido sacar algo de jugo a cierto escenario que se puede ver antes de la batalla y que seguro todos podréis reconocer enseguida. Ya no me enrollo más… ¡Hasta otra!**

**ENFRENTAMIENTO EN EL PASADO (I)**

_Vanilj_

– Esto es… asqueroso – Musitó Paula mientras trataba de caminar a través de la oscuridad – Mucho peor que las alcantarillas de Fourside.

Ness no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, totalmente de acuerdo con su amiga. En los subterráneos de Fourside, para empezar, había luz, cosa que escaseaba en aquel infernal túnel en el que se habían metido. Si a eso le añadías que las paredes, en lugar de cemento, estaban hechas de un material indefinido, caliente y carnoso, y que además en el ambiente flotaba un asfixiante aroma a sangre y carne descompuesta, quedaba claro que las alcantarillas de Fourside, en comparación, eran simplemente paradisíacas.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por encontrarse allí en ese momento.

– Lo peor de todo es que parece no haber salida – Dijo Poo rompiendo el silencio.

El príncipe de Dalaam, alumbrado por una luz que había invocado con sus poderes psíquicos, daba verdadero miedo. Su característico traje de kárate, antes blanco, se había manchado por el continuo roce contra las paredes del laberinto, y ahora estaba cubierto por un líquido entre rojizo y negruzco muy espeso. Parecía salido de una película de terror.

– Tiene que haberla en alguna parte – Respondió Jeff, que caminaba en la retaguardia – Sólo tenemos que tener paciencia.

Poo giró la cabeza para mirar al rubio, que no tenía mucho mejor aspecto que él. En realidad, los cuatro amigos estaban sucios, llenos de los residuos que supuraban las paredes, el suelo y el techo. Ness incluso tenía una mejilla manchada.

– ¿Paciencia? – Poo no pudo evitar reírse – Llevamos horas caminando por aquí, estoy agotado. Y encima se supone que Giygas nos está esperando en alguna parte…

– Vale ya – Intervino Ness, que llevaba un buen rato sin hablar, sumido en sus pensamientos – No ganamos nada desesperándonos. Encontraremos a Gygas tarde o temprano, lo derrotaremos, y saldremos de este agujero. Ya está. Ahora debemos continuar caminando.

Paula se detuvo delante de Ness, cortándole el paso. Se veía la fatiga en sus ojos azules.

– Pues yo creo que deberíamos parar a descansar – Dijo suavemente – Míranos… Casi no podemos ni andar bien. ¿En serio crees que si nos encontrásemos ahora mismo con Giygas podríamos sobrevivir?

Ness se detuvo al instante, y con él Poo y Jeff, que se mantuvieron a cierta distancia.

El moreno se ajustó distraídamente la gorra mientras intentaba pensar en lo mejor para el grupo.

La verdad era que él mismo estaba cansado. El bate le pesaba en la espalda, y apenas podía despegar los pies de la viscosa masa que conformaba el suelo. Como llevaba una pequeña linterna no se había visto obligado como Poo y Paula a utilizar sus poderes psíquicos para alumbrarse, pero estaba convencido de que convocar una pequeña luz le supondría bastante más esfuerzo de lo normal.

Siendo eso así, ¿de verdad podría encarar a Giygas, el mayor destructor conocido en el universo?

Sin embargo, la idea de pararse a descansar en el interior de ese palpitante túnel no le atraía demasiado. Sólo de pensar en tener ese maloliente suelo cerca de la nariz le daban náuseas.

Finalmente, se encogió de hombros, incapaz de decidir.

– ¿Qué pensáis vosotros? – Preguntó volviéndose hacia Poo y Jeff – ¿Queréis parar un rato?

Poo aceptó en el acto y Jeff, algo más reacio, se limitó a decir:

– Lo que queráis vosotros.

Pero cuando el genio y el moreno se quisieron dar cuenta, Poo y Paula ya se habían sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

– Esto es asqueroso – Repitió una vez más la joven – pero lo necesitaba tanto…

Suspiró, cerrando por unos instantes los ojos. Estaba mucho más cansada de lo que creía.

Con un movimiento de la mano apagó la luz mágica que había invocado hacía tanto tiempo, y Poo la imitó al instante.

Ahora sólo tenían las linternas de Jeff y Ness para alumbrarse.

– No sé cómo os podéis sentar ahí – Dijo el rubio ajustándose la pajarita con la mano que le quedaba libre – A mí me da asco hasta pisar todo esto…

Paula abrió los ojos ante el comentario del chico.

– Mira, estoy tan cansada que me sentaría encima de un cubo de basura si hiciera falta – Volvió a cerrarlos, acomodándose un poco mejor en la cálida pared – Y sé que tú también, Jeff. No seas asqueroso y siéntate.

A regañadientes, el rubio obedeció a la joven. No le gustaba admitir lo cansado que estaba, pero ya no le quedaba otro remedio. No podía quedarse de pie eternamente.

– Giygas podría haberse buscado un escondite más normal… – Se quejó Ness sentándose también – Aquí no hay quien respire.

– Pues parece que a Poo no le importa mucho – Dijo entonces Paula soltando una risita. Jeff y Ness no pudieron evitar sonreír también cuando entendieron a lo que se refería la muchacha.

El príncipe de Dalaam, más cansado que los demás, se había quedado completamente dormido al abrigo de la carnosa pared. Su pecho manchado de rojo subía y bajaba rítmicamente, y su cara demostraba una paz increíble, teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban.

– Me cuesta admitirlo – Dijo Jeff, haciendo que sus dos amigos se volvieran hacia él – Pero sí que es cierto que se está a gusto sentado aquí, con el calorcito… – Un bostezo le impidió seguir hablando, y se recostó al lado del dormido Poo – Es como si… no pudiera pasar nada malo…

Ness, ya receloso a causa de todos los problemas que había vivido durante su aventura, se volvió hacia Paula.

– ¿Crees que es una trampa? A lo mejor esto es lo que quiere Giygas: dormirnos y acabar con nosotros sin que podamos evitarlo…

La joven se abrazó las rodillas y luego apoyó la cabeza en ellas, cada vez más cansada.

– No estoy segura, Ness… – Contestó – Pero es que yo… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me siento totalmente segura aquí dentro, con vosotros. Como si no pudiera pasarme nada malo…

El chico clavó su mirada en la de ella, que sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal. Más adelante, cuando aquel asunto de Giygas terminase, le diría todo lo que sentía por él. Estaba convencida.

– Lo sé, yo también noto esta… "calidez", a pesar del aspecto de este sitio… – Musitó el muchacho, bajando el tono de voz para no despertar a los demás – Pero es que también siento que no deberíamos estar aquí…

– ¿Cómo si este fuese un lugar prohibido? – Aventuró Paula.

Ness asintió con energía.

– ¡Exactamente! – Se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado más alto de lo que pretendía, pero ni Jeff ni Poo se despertaron. Menos mal – Quizá por eso al principio nos resultaba tan desagradable…

Paula enterró la cabeza entre los brazos.

– Huele a muerte, a sangre… pero a la vez es cálido y está libre de monstruos – Su voz sonaba ligeramente asustada – ¿Qué es este sitio, Ness? ¿Por qué Giygas se esconde aquí?

El moreno sacudió la cabeza. No tenía respuestas para esas preguntas.

– Paula… descansemos. Mañana salvaremos el mundo…

Pero la chica ya no podía oírle. Se había quedado completamente dormida con la cabeza entre los brazos, presa del cansancio.

Ness, que también se notaba a punto de desfallecer, la colocó delicadamente en una postura algo más cómoda, apoyándola en el hombro de Poo.

Luego se echó a su lado y dejó que el sueño lo atrapase.

:::::::::::::::::::::

_Me duele…_

Ness abrió rápidamente los ojos, esperando encontrar frente a él una horda de enemigos.

No fue así.

A su lado, sus amigos dormían tranquilamente en las mismas posturas que él recordaba, y de hecho el propio chico estaba tumbado tranquilamente cerca de Paula. Nada había cambiado.

Convencido de que había sido un sueño, Ness se relajó, pero justo cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos una voz taladró su mente:

_Que alguien… lo saque…_

Esta vez sí que lo había oído.

El chico se incorporó, cogiendo el bate que descansaba a su lado.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – Gritó apretando con fuerza el mango del arma – ¿Giygas?

_Basta ya…_

Aquella voz tenía un timbre agudo, pero no se podía distinguir bien si pertenecía a un hombre o a una mujer. Lo que estaba claro era que estaba sufriendo mucho: sus gritos sonaban casi como jadeos desesperados.

– ¿¡Qué está pasando! – Chilló Ness con todas sus fuerzas en busca de respuestas.

La voz no volvió a pronunciarse, pero sus tres amigos se despertaron sobresaltados ante el ruido.

– ¡Ness! – Gritó Poo con la espada preparada – ¿Qué ocurre?

El moreno se giró hacia sus amigos, y luego se encogió de hombros.

– He oído una voz…

Jeff apuntó a los alrededores con la pistola que se había creado él mismo.

– ¿Una voz? ¿Quién nos ataca? ¿Dónde está?

– No, Jeff – Se apresuró a aclarar Ness – La he escuchado en mi cabeza. Creo que deberíamos ponernos en camino…

De repente, Paula gritó. La pared donde hasta hacía unos pocos segundos había estado apoyada había comenzado a supurar una cantidad increíble de líquido, y además se estaba tornando negruzca.

Lo mismo pasaba con las paredes, el suelo… Todo el material se estaba arrugando y quebrando por momentos.

Ya no quedaba nada de ese calor relajante del que habían podido disfrutar antes.

– Vámonos ya de aquí – Suplicó la joven encabezando la marcha – Tenemos que acabar con esto.

Los tres chicos asintieron. Con sus fuerzas completamente renovadas, estaban convencidos de que podrían derrotar al demonio que amenazaba con destruir su planeta. Entonces podrían volver a casa y todo volvería a ser como antes…

_¡DUELE!_

Todos se taparon los oídos, sobresaltados ante ese increíble chillido. Sin embargo, tal y como había dicho Ness hacía unos minutos, la voz se escuchaba en la propia mente.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Gritó Jeff con lágrimas en los ojos.

– No tengo ni idea pero, por favor, démonos prisa… – Apremió Ness recorriendo cada vez más rápido los carnosos túneles.

Parecían volver a no tener final.

La desesperación comenzó a aflorar en la mente de los elegidos cuando, de repente, una de las paredes, más roja y lisa que las demás, se derritió delante de ellos, inundando la zona de un olor simplemente repugnante.

La voz mental seguía gritando, diciendo cosas sin sentido, pero a pesar de todo Ness supo mantener la calma y ver algo a través de la destruida pared.

Una especie de cápsula gigantesca.

– ¡Por aquí! – Chilló para hacerse oír por encima de la desesperante voz – ¡Tenemos que atravesar la pared!

Sus amigos no se hicieron de rogar y corrieron hacia la desagradable abertura.

El primer en saltar fue Poo, que aterrizó con una elegante voltereta. Luego fue Jeff, que de no ser por el príncipe de Dalaam se habría caído al suelo, y más tarde Ness. Paula se quedó rezagada.

– Vamos, salta – Apremió el joven de la gorra – Yo te ayudaré.

Pero Paula sacudió la cabeza, despeinando todavía más su rubio cabello.

– No es eso – Musitó la chica – Es que… creo que va a pasar algo horrible ahí dentro…

Ness se quedó callado, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Fue Jeff el que tomó la palabra:

– Y va a pasar, Paula – Poo le dio un codazo, horrorizado ante lo que había dicho el rubio, pero éste le ignoró completamente – Yo tengo miedo. Y aunque no lo digan Poo y Ness también. ¡Vamos a enfrentarnos a Giygas, después de todo! Se supone que es un ser espantoso… – El joven se colocó nerviosamente las gafas sin parar de hablar – Pero sé que podemos ganar. Hemos pasado mucho para llegar hasta aquí; hemos peleado, llorado… nos han herido un montón de veces, y aún así no nos hemos rendido. No podemos hacerlo ahora, Paula. Por los padres de Ness; por Dalaam, que espera a su príncipe; por Tony… y por tu propia familia. Debemos salvarlos a todos.

Los tres miraron admirados a Jeff, que ahora se rascaba la nuca, completamente colorado.

Tenía razón en todo.

– Está bien… Allá voy.

Y la joven atravesó de un grácil salto la negruzca pared.

Un siniestro aplauso se escuchó en el fondo de la sala, justo en frente de la cúpula.

Los amigos se giraron de inmediato, y no pudieron contener su sorpresa al encontrarse con…

– ¡Pockey! – Gritó Ness completamente horrorizado – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El rechoncho chico se acercó despacio a su antiguo amigo, manteniendo una bobalicona sonrisa en su boca.

– Calla, traidor – Dijo en tono altivo – Deja que siga disfrutando de ese discursito que ha soltado el empollón huerfanito.

Jeff enrojeció de rabia.

– ¿¡Qué me has llamado? – Gritó enfadado – Además, yo tengo padre, idiota.

Pockey rió con ganas, dejando totalmente desconcertado a Jeff.

– Por favor, no me hagas reír, empollón. Basta con que Giygas chasqueé un dedo para que tu papaíto , y los de todos vosotros, mueran. ¡Ya es un hecho!

Ness sacudió levemente la cabeza, apenado por el comportamiento del chico.

– Pockey… ¿por qué haces esto? No lo entiendo, tú eras feliz en Onett, tenías a tus padres, a tu hermano… Me tenías a mí. ¡Éramos amigos! ¿Por qué ayudas a Giygas?

– ¿Amigos? – La sonrisa de Pockey desapareció tan rápido como había llegado – Tú nunca fuiste mi amigo, Ness. Me utilizaste.

– ¿Qué hice QUÉ? – El moreno no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

– ¡Ahora no te hagas el sorprendido! Todo el mundo quería estar contigo. Que si Ness por aquí, que si Ness por acá, que si qué mono es Ness, que si juega de maravilla al baseball… ¡Y a ti te encantaba! Pero claro, tenías que quedar todavía mejor y utilizarme a mí, al que todos odiaban, para parecer el bueno de la película.

– Eso no es a…

– ¡Sí que lo es! Como yo siempre estaba solo, me utilizabas para sentirte bien contigo mismo. Te crees superior a mí, ¿eh, _amigo_?

– ¡Deja de decir tonterías! – Gritó el moreno apretando con fuerza los puños – ¡Todo eso es mentira! ¡Yo iba contigo porque creía que eras mi amigo!

Pockey volvió a reírse, aunque esta vez fue a carcajadas directamente.

– Siempre serás un falso, Ness. Y me da igual que tus tres ridículos amigos no me crean. Porque yo sé la verdad… y también Giygas. ¡Él es el único que me comprende!

Los cuatro jóvenes contuvieron el aliento. Ahora lo comprendían todo: Pockey había sido controlado por el alienígena.

– El también se sentía solo – Pockey parecía en trance, hablaba con una devoción completamente enfermiza – Quería a su mamá. Así que le creé una. ¿A que me quedó bien?

Paula sintió que se revolvía el estómago. ¿Acaso Pockey estaba insinuando que…?

– ¿Por qué estáis tan pálidos? Giygas ahora es como un bebé, necesitaba un vientre. Tampoco creo que a la alien le duela tanto, ¿no?

– Estamos en un… un… – A Poo se le atragantaron la palabras en la garganta.

– Le arranqué el útero a una de la especie de Giygas y lo metí dentro. Pero parece que se está muriendo… huele fatal. ¡Qué mal! Así mi amigo no tardará en salir, y yo me estaba divirtiendo hablando con vosotros…

Los gritos que habían escuchado eran de la alienígena, mutilada, que suplicaba piedad.

Una rabia terrible se adueñó del corazón de los cuatro amigos.

– Eres un… – Intentó decir Paula, pero no le salían las palabras.

Ness fue el primero en desenfundar el arma. Sosteniendo el bate con las dos manos, y presa de un odio que nunca jamás había experimentado, corrió hacia su antiguo amigo… y lo pasó de largo.

En su lugar, golpeó la gigantesca cápsula que descansaba en el centro de la descompuesta sala.

– ¡Giygas! – Gritó Pockey haciéndose a un lado – ¡Estúpido, si lo despiertas también me matará a mí!

Y, lentamente, sobre la zona que Ness había golpeado, apareció una abertura…

**CONTINUARÁ**


	2. II

**Ha pasado mucho, muchísimo tiempo, pero al fin puedo decir: ¡hola de nuevo! Concluyamos la batalla que dejamos empezada en el capítulo uno, ¿sí? **

**Al final os cuento algunas cosas más, prometido. Por ahora… ¡A leer!**

**ENFRENTAMIENTO EN EL PASADO (II)**

_Vanilj_

Silencio: eso era lo que reinaba en aquella sala. Incluso los gemidos de la pobre alienígena se habían acallado, quizá por cansancio, o tal vez porque, incapaz de soportar el dolor, había cedido a la muerte que los deseos egoístas de un niño le habían provocado.

No había forma de saberlo.

Pockey, aterrado ante la posibilidad de ser víctima de Giygas, se había ocultado en un recoveco de la pared, y allí seguía, en posición fetal, esperando la furia del destructor cósmico.

Los cuatro elegidos, sin embargo, no se movieron del sitio. De hecho, casi se olvidaron de cómo caminar cuando, de las entrañas de aquella carnosa cápsula asomó un rostro familiar, pálido, enmarcado con un desordenado cabello negro y en el que brillaban, con la fuerza de dos zafiros, unos ojos azules.

Le faltaba la gorra para ser una copia perfecta de Ness.

– ¿Q-qué es eso? – Balbuceó Jeff mientras trataba, inútilmente, de que la pistola no temblase en sus manos.

– Es un truco, sólo eso – Contestó Ness. Le impresionaba verse a sí mismo asomando la cabeza por aquella brecha, pero sabía que no podían permitirse mostrarse débiles ante Giygas. Por eso, fingiendo una calma que no tenía, añadió: – Da igual la forma que tenga… ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!

El joven levantó el bate por encima de su cabeza, y sus tres amigos lo imitaron, empuñando las armas que de tantos peligros los habían salvado durante el viaje.

Tan concentrados estaban en Giygas que ninguno se acordó de Pockey.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, el mayor de los Minch se escurrió entre las viscosas paredes hasta dar con una especie de traje protector que los esbirros del alienígena habían construido para él. Hecho de materiales desconocidos en la Tierra, el traje estaba provisto de un buen surtido de armas, a cada cual más mortífera, y además proporcionaba una seguridad casi impenetrable.

Con una sonrisa adornando su porcino rostro, Pockey se enfundó el artilugio. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que Ness y sus estúpidos amigos le amargasen el triunfo.

– ¡Eh, _elegidos_! – Llamó, pronunciando esta última palabra de la forma más ofensiva posible – ¿Sorprendidos con el pequeño Giygas? Ahora está un poco atontado, pero ya veréis luego…

Mientras hablaba, el rubio accionó un botón que le permitió sobrevolar a los elegidos y colocarse a escasos centímetros de la cúpula que contenía al clon de Ness. No entendía por qué Giygas había elegido tener esa forma, pero le importaba poco: bastaba con que cortase los tendones que mantenían la esfera adherida a la pared para que el alienígena descargase todo su poder. Y entonces vencería. Pero antes, le apetecía divertirse un poco con los cuatro.

Levantó una de las ocho extremidades robóticas del traje, armada con una especie de remachadora, y apuntó uno por uno a los elegidos, que se mantenían en tensión. Se detuvo unos segundos sobre Ness.

– ¿Y si te disparase un clavo, eh? Justo entre los ojos, para quitarte esa chulería.

– Pockey… – Gruñó el moreno, apretando con tanta rabia el mango del bate que tuvo la impresión de que le sangraría la mano – Apártate. No me das miedo.

El rubio soltó una patética risita.

– Vale, señor valiente, puede que a ti no, pero… – Con un movimiento tan veloz como un rayo, movió el brazo a la derecha – ¿Y a ella?

Cuando Pockey apretó el gatillo, Ness sintió que algo dentro de él se quebraba, se partía en miles de pedazos como un cristal al caer. Ya no quedaba nada de las tardes que habían pasado juntos comiendo bistec, viendo la tele o simplemente hablando de cosas sin importancia. Su Pockey Minch había muerto. Tal vez lo estuviera desde aquella lejana noche en la que un meteorito se había estrellado en Onett.

Ahora era un asesino.

Paula, de reflejos rápidos, invocó un escudo con su energía mental que repelió el proyectil, y al verlo, el chico chascó la lengua, decepcionado.

– Ya que sois tan importantes, amigos míos – Dijo tras bajar el arma – Juguemos a un juego. No, no me miréis así, será divertido, os lo prometo… ¡El que muere, pierde!

Una nueva ráfaga de proyectiles, esta vez salidos del casco, barrieron la sala, vertiendo la sangre de paredes y suelo.

Poo agarró a Jeff por el brazo para introducirlo en el escudo que había creado, y Ness y Paula hicieron lo propio para protegerse.

– ¡Este tío está loco! – Gritó el príncipe de Dalaam concentrándose para no perder la barrera – Ness… tenemos que hacer algo, si no, a este paso, Giygas acabará por reaccionar.

El muchacho suspiró, viéndose incapaz de decir nada. Se limitó a levantar la mano que le quedaba libre y dirigirla hacia si antiguo amigo.

Paula, que imaginaba lo terrible que debía de estar siendo aquella situación para el moreno, hizo una última intentona:

– ¡Pockey, para! – Tuvo que gritar con todas sus fuerzas para hacerse oír por encima del escándalo del tiroteo – ¡Ayúdanos a vencer a Giygas y podremos volver todos juntos!

Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una sarcástica carcajada, acompañada de un comentario que destilaba veneno puro:

– ¡Que no me interesáis, héroes de pacotilla, a ver si os enteráis! ¡Todo el mundo se reía de mí, y ahora yo haré lo mismo con ellos! ¡Eso es la justicia!

– Pero Po…

– CÁLLATE. OS CERRARÉ LA BOCA A TODOS.

Y apretó un botón, que provocó que el traje comenzase a acumular energía para realizar un último disparo, casi desesperado. Las barreras no podrían aguantarlo.

Sin embargo, Ness, por su parte, también había estado concentrando su energía mental durante aquella conversación, tratando de conseguir las fuerzas necesarias para invocar un ataque más fuerte que las defensas del traje.

La bola de luz que brillaba en la palma de su mano izquierda quemaba, le hacía cortes en los dedos, pero no le importaba. Debía hacerlo.

A su mente, sin saber muy bien por qué, acudieron las palabras que su Pockey Minch de Magicant había pronunciado:

"_Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi mejor amigo"._

Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro cuando liberó su ataque.

"… _mi mejor amigo"._

– Lo siento…

El grito de Pockey podría haberse escuchado a universos de distancia. El ataque de Ness, hecho de electricidad pura, destrozó completamente su traje, descolgando los ocho apéndices y haciendo inservibles sus demás armas. El interior se llenó de humo.

Paula dio un paso hacia su desconsolado amigo, deseosa de consolarlo, pero Jeff, colocando la mano en su hombro, se lo impidió.

– No es algo que ninguno de nosotros pueda aliviar, Paula – Susurró al oído de la rubia – El tiempo lo hará.

La chica asintió. Comprendía las razones del genio de Winters, y las compartía, pero aún así se sentía mal por no poder aliviar el dolor que en ese momento estaba consumiendo al moreno.

Si sólo pudiera hacer algo…

La voz quebrada de Pockey cortó de raíz sus pensamientos:

– A-ahora va-vais a ver… l-la verdadera… fo-forma de Giygas… Y-ya po-podéis ir rezando… a v-vuestras m-mamaítas…

Y con su último aliento, el chico cogió una sierra que había sobrevivido a la destrucción del traje y segó los tendones de la cápsula.

– ¡No! – Gritó Poo, abalanzándose sobre él con la espada en alto. Pero su gesto no sirvió de nada.

Tan pronto como las uniones fueron eliminadas, el rostro del falso Ness se evaporó, dejando tras él una espesa bruma rojiza que cubrió al que una vez fue amigo del moreno.

El mundo se hizo caos alrededor de los elegidos: la carne muerta que estaban pisando se disolvió por completo, primero tornándose negruzca y luego desapareciendo sin más, como si nunca hubiese existido. Todo se tornó oscuro.

Lo único visible era esa niebla, roja como la sangre, de naturaleza increíblemente amenazadora.

Los cuatro amigos se acercaron los unos a los otros, confusos.

– ¿Esto es Giygas? – Gimió Jeff, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad a causa del miedo – ¿Esta niebla?

Poo esgrimió la espada, cortando la bruma, pero ésta se disolvía y volvía a aparecer sin problema alguno.

– No podemos luchar contra algo sin cuerpo… – Musitó el príncipe de Dalaam tras darse por vencido – ¿Qué podemos hacer?

– Si sólo alguien nos hubiese dicho cómo enfrentarnos a él… – Paula se mantenía en tensión, dispuesta a lanzar una ráfaga de energía al mínimo peligro, pero dudaba seriamente de que pudiese funcionar, viendo los resultados de los ataques de Poo.

Una voz penetrante, tanto que parecía sacada de las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra, detuvo la charla de los chicos.

_Amigos, amigos, amigos._

Ante sus sorprendidos ojos, la niebla se arremolinó en un punto, formando una cara demoníaca de forma no muy bien definida. Movía la boca con vehemencia, pero su voz se escuchaba en la mente, como la de la alienígena:

_Amigos, amigos, amigos._

Siempre la misma palabra.

Paula iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando, de repente, comprobó con horror que aquel infernal rostro estaba a punto de rodear su cuerpo. Haciendo uso de sus potentes habilidades psíquicas, lanzó un rayo de luz, y debió de funcionar bastante bien, a juzgar por el grito del extraterrestre.

– ¡La cara es vulnerable! – Gritó la chica, aún a sabiendas de que eso era ya algo obvio para los demás, que ya estaban concentrando todos sus ataques en ella.

_¡Duele, duele…! Pero yo, yo estoy bien, estoy bien…_

El desfigurado rostro de Giygas se giró hacia Poo, quizá porque estaba más cerca, o simplemente porque era el que más daño le estaba haciendo. En cualquier caso, el príncipe de Dalaan de repente sintió un dolor como nunca antes había vivido, incluso en aquella terrible prueba en la que se había visto obligado a dejar que un espíritu lo mutilase.

Le dio la impresión de que alguien estaba haciendo pedazos sus músculos desde el interior de su cuerpo.

Gritando de dolor, se dejó caer al suelo. Le sangraba la nariz, y tenía los brazos hinchados, completamente amoratados.

– ¡Poo! – Gritó Ness – ¡Aguanta!

_Amigos, amigos, amigos_

El príncipe comenzó a elevarse en el aire, impulsado por una fuerza invisible. Pataleó todo lo posible, e incluso intentó cortar el aire que estaba a su alrededor, pero nada parecía servir de nada. Su cuerpo, como si de un triste guiñapo se tratase, empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas sobre sí mismo… hasta que se estrelló violentamente contra el suelo. Un desagradable crujido resonó en la estancia.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Jeff, que estaba al lado, bajó la pistola y se acercó corriendo a su amigo.

– Poo, por favor… – Balbució, sin atreverse a tocar al karateka por si se había hecho daño en la columna – Por favor, responde… Poo…

Pero el príncipe se mantuvo en silencio. Un terrible charco de sangre oscura se extendió debajo de su cuerpo, llegando hasta las manos del genio.

El contacto con el cálido líquido arrancó un sollozo a Jeff.

Todos los retos que habían superado, todos sus logros… no valían nada contra la fuerza de Giygas.

Ahora lo comprendía.

_Ah, no, no, no… Deteneos, detened esto… Duele, duele, duele, duele._

¿Se estaba burlando el destructor intergaláctico de ellos con aquellas frases sin sentido? Jeff estaba seguro de ellos.

Mirando por última vez a Poo, cargó su arma y se incorporó de golpe. Ness y Paula seguían peleando, esquivando y lanzando brillantes ráfagas de energía que casi parecían fuegos artificiales.

Él no tenía nada de eso, no había ni una pizca de carga psíquica en su interior. Y, sin embargo, sentía que no podía rendirse, que debía pelear hasta la muerte, aunque sólo fuese para vengar a Poo.

Con un grito tan desgarrado que dolía con sólo oírlo, el rubio corrió hacia Giygas. Ness, al verlo, alzó un brazo para tratar de detenerlo:

– ¡No, Jeff, es un suicidio! – Gritó, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era muy tarde. El rubio se encontraba a escasos centímetros del rostro del alienígena, y lo estaba apuntando con la pistola.

Quería disparar a quemarropa. Así lo hizo.

Fue como tirotear al aire.

Lo que sí que funcionó fue la respuesta de Giygas, tan poderosa como siempre.

Un golpe en el estómago lanzó a Jeff por los aires, dejándolo sin aire y haciéndolo aterrizar en el otro extremo de la zona oscura en la que se encontraban.

El impacto había sido tan poderoso que su camisa ahora lucía rota, mostrando un pecho hundido de manera grotesca y con numerosos cortes y heridas en la superficie.

Dio un respingo cuando su cabeza golpeó el suelo.

Ness y Paula observaron con horror a su amigo, ésta última con gruesos lagrimones recorriendo sus mejillas. A Ness… simplemente se le habían secado las lágrimas.

¿Cuántas personas más tendrían que sufrir por las acciones de un único ser?

– Ness… – Llamó Paula entre sollozos sin dejar de atacar al alienígena – … No puedo más, estoy agotada…

– No, Paula, no te rindas – Respondió el moreno con el poco aplomo que fue capaz de acopiar – Jeff y Poo… Ellos están bien…. Sólo tenemos que ganar esta pelea y podremos ayudarlos…

Iba a continuar, pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir, y desde luego aquello no se lo creía ni él.

A su espalda, descansaban los cuerpos de dos buenos amigos. No volverían a levantarse, ni a reír… Giygas les había robado sus vidas, al igual que a Pockey.

Y ahora estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con ellos dos. Si fracasaban, si el alienígena terminaba por exterminarlos, ¿qué pasaría con el planeta Tierra? ¿Sucumbiría ante aquel tremendo poder?

Sonrió, aunque su mueca distaba mucho de ser alegre, ante la respuesta que él mismo conocía.

Sí.

Todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano.

– ¿Ness? – Llamó asustada Paula al notar el cambio en la expresión de su amigo – ¿Qué te pasa?

El moreno sacudió la cabeza.

– Si alguien pudiese ayudarnos… si sólo no fuésemos los únicos…

_Nessnessnessnessnessness_

Ahora Giygas repetía su nombre como si de un mantra se tratase, a la vez que aumentaba la violencia de sus ataques psíquicos.

En uno de ellos, Ness perdió el bate, que se redujo a astillas en menos de un segundo, y otro más le hizo una profunda herida en la pierna.

El chico cayó al suelo de rodillas.

– Por favor… si sólo… alguien…

– ¡Ness, no! – Chilló Paula. La chica intentó crear un escudo a su alrededor, pero estaba tan débil que la esfera de energía chisporroteó durante unos instantes, como una bombilla fundida, y luego se desvaneció.

– Mamá, hermanita… – Ness susurraba ya sin fuerzas. Giygas, utilizando el mismo ataque invisible con el que había derrotado a Poo y Jeff, le partió el brazo derecho.

_Duele, duele, duele…_

El mundo empezó a desvanecerse alrededor del joven, pero en su estado alcanzó a ver cómo una mancha rosa se aproximaba a él, y luego lo levantaba con dificultad.

– Paula… – Susurró – Debes defenderte, Paula…

La chica, sin parar de llorar, sacudió su rubia melena. Su propio escudo protector brillaba bordeando su cuerpo, aunque ya comenzaba a apagarse. Lo había invocado hacía demasiado tiempo.

– No, Ness. Prometimos estar juntos, ¿recuerdas? Todos…

La chica siguió caminando, hasta que se acercó a los inertes cuerpos de Jeff y Poo, que descansaban bastante cerca el uno del otro.

Con suavidad, dejó al moreno en medio de los otros dos elegidos, y acto seguido se sentó a su lado.

– Juntos hasta el final – Murmuró la rubia. Pero Ness ya no podía responderla: se había desmayado.

Con un suspiro, deshizo el escudo.

– Alguien, por favor – Susurró en cuanto notó la invisible garra de Giygas cernirse sobre su tronco – ¡QUE ALGUIEN EN LA TIERRA NOS AYUDE!

Y, apretando el cuerpo contra los de sus tres amigos, cerró los ojos.

:::::::::::::::::::

_Ness, cariño, tienes que volver a casa…_

_¡Hermanito!_

_¿Por qué siento esto en el pecho? Mi hijo es muy fuerte, puede con todo…_

_Paula, siempre supimos que eras especial, cielo…_

_Jeff, sin ti me siento muy solo…_

_Él es más que el príncipe de este reino: para mí es como un hijo._

_Espero que esa niña se encuentre bien… Aún tengo que disculparme por haberla secuestrado…_

_¿Por qué me acuerdo ahora de ese niñatillo de la gorra? Me dejó fatal delante de los otros oficiales, pero…_

_No he sido un buen padre, lo sé. Y soy un egoísta al atreverme a pensar que él sigue queriéndome, pero es que no puedo evitar… echarlo de menos…_

_Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo… por favor… ¡Volved a salvo!_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Fue como una ráfaga de energía recorriendo su cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza. Paula dio un respingo, sorprendida, viendo cómo sus heridas cicatrizaban a toda velocidad sobre su piel. Pero lo mejor de todo, lo que de verdad le devolvió las fuerzas para seguir luchando, fue escuchar a sus espaldas:

– ¡Acabemos con esto y volvamos a casa de una vez!

Ness, Jeff y Poo estaban de pie, sonriéndole, con las ropas rotas y llenos de arañazos pero vivos, al fin y al cabo.

Se sintió como en un sueño.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse, millones de haces de luz, pequeños pero muchos, penetraron en la oscuridad, cortándola como un cuchillo. Giygas empezó a gritar con desesperación, pero cuanto más se revolvía, más luces aparecían, como burlándose de su debilidad.

Y entre aquella masa resplandeciente, destacaron cuatro destellos.

El primero, de color rojo, iluminó a Ness. Olía como Onett en primavera. El segundo, rosa, pertenecía a Paula, y trajo a la mente de la chica el sonido puro de las risas de los niños. Un tercer haz, esa vez verde, fue como un abrazo para Jeff. El último se colocó sobre Poo. Brillaba en tono anaranjado, y trajo consigo vítores y aclamaciones de un pueblo que esperaba a su rey.

– ¡Esto es increíble! – Gritó extasiado el genio de Winters – ¡Me siento más fuerte que nunca!

Lo mismo pasaba con los demás elegidos.

Todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la Tierra, personas que recordaban las hazañas desinteresadas de los cuatro amigos, les mandaban su poder, su energía vital.

Aquella luz era el coraje de un mundo que no se resignaba a desaparecer.

Giygas, recuperando por un momento la cordura, lo comprendió. Pero para él no había más dolor. Su mente estaba concentrada en una única palabra:

_María…_

Ness, Jeff, Paula y Poo juntaron sus manos: había llegado la hora de cumplir su destino.

La guerra contra Giygas se ganó con la fe de un planeta entero en cuatro niños que simplemente lucharon.

Y, en mitad de aquella gigantesca explosión de luces de colores, un chico regordete, con la cara ligeramente porcina, apretó los puños.

La Tierra había ganado, sí, pero sólo por esa vez. Pockey Minch volvería.

Y lo haría aunque ya nadie lo recordase.

::::::::::::::::::::::

Jeff abrió los ojos, llevándose perezosamente las manos a la cara para frotarse las sienes. Le dolía la cabeza, casi como cuando se pasaba la noche entera estudiando, y además, sin las gafas, estas punzadas se incrementaban.

– ¡Buenos días, dormilón!

El genio de Winters se incorporó al escuchar aquella voz, tan conocida y querida para él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cansada cara.

– Tony… estás aquí…

El pelirrojo asintió, ajustándose el sombrero que siempre solía adornar su cabeza, y luego, sin decir nada más, se abalanzó a abrazar a su amigo.

– Te he echado muchísimo de menos, en serio – Dijo Tony, intentando controlarse para no sonar muy sentimentalista – Bueno, y todos los demás también, ya sabes… El internado es tan aburrido…

Jeff se rió con ganas mientras buscaba las gafas. Una vez se las hubo puesto, curioseó el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era una habitación redonda, amueblada únicamente con la cama en la que estaba y dos mesillas.

Estaba claro que se encontraba en Saturn Valley.

Recordó el enfrentamiento final con Giygas, el poder saliendo de su cuerpo en forma de luz verde… Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordarlo, y no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente.

El destructor estaba muerto: habían cumplido su misión. ¡El mundo estaba a salvo!

Sin embargo, echaba algo en falta.

– Tony, ¿dónde están los demás? – Preguntó levantándose de la cama. Su cuerpo estaba algo aletargado, pero podía moverse sin problemas. No había ni rastro de heridas.

El pelirrojo señaló la puerta con el pulgar.

– Están fuera, preparándose para el viaje de vuelta a sus casas. Has sido el último en despertarte… como siempre.

El genio sintió un leve rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.

– ¡Ah, no! Entonces vamos rápido… ¡No quiero que se retrasen por mi culpa!

Tony asintió, y acompañó a su mejor amigo al exterior.

Saturn Valley estaba en el mismo estado en el que lo habían dejado días atrás para viajar a la dimensión de Giygas, con sus árboles extraños, sus habitantes…

En el centro del pueblo, destilando una alegría increíble, se encontraban reunidos los tres amigos con las que tantas cosas había compartido en aquel viaje. Sin embargo, Jeff notó algo diferente, aunque al principio no estaba muy seguro de qué se trataba.

Luego se dio cuenta: Paula y Ness estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, quizá demasiado…

Soltó una risita. Estaba convencido de que esos dos iban a acabar juntos y, como siempre, había acertado. ¡No se le escapaba una!

La rubia fue la primera en verlo. Corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego la siguieron Poo y Ness.

– Ya pensábamos que no te despertabas – Bromeó Ness palmeándole el hombro – ¡Llevamos una eternidad esperándote!

Jeff se encogió de hombros. Iba a responder cuando, en la lejanía, vio a su padre, aún ataviado con su ajada bata de laboratorio. Tragó saliva.

– Estaba diciéndoles a Ness y Paula – Comentó Poo de pronto – que yo me voy a tener que marchar ya a Dalaam. He estado mucho tiempo de viaje, y no es justo cargar a mi Primer Ministro con el gobierno del país para siempre, ¿no creéis?

Paula sonrió, pero se notaba la tristeza en su mirada.

– Podremos irte a ver, ¿no, Poo?

– Sólo si me traéis regalos.

Entre carcajadas y abrazos, pronto los cuatro amigos se despidieron. Poo, dirigiendo un último vistazo a Saturn Valley, añadió:

– Nunca olvidaré este viaje. He aprendido tanto con vosotros… Dalaam siempre será vuestro hogar.

Y tras ese último comentario, se teletransportó como sólo él sabía hacer.

Ness suspiró.

– Bueno, Jeff – Dijo tras unos segundos de silencio – Nosotros ya nos vamos. ¿Te vienes? Winters te pilla de camino.

Para su sorpresa, el rubio sacudió la cabeza.

– No, Ness. Yo… quiero estar con mi padre. Sé que me abandonó, que me dejó tirado en ese internado, pero…

El moreno le colocó las manos sobre los hombros, calmándolo.

– No hace falta que nos des explicaciones. Lo entendemos.

El genio sonrió tímidamente. Realmente los iba a echar de menos a todos.

– A ti también te vendremos a ver, ¿eh? – Dijo Paula mientras abrazaba por última vez al rubio – ¡Saturn Valley queda muy cerca de nuestras ciudades!

– Contad con ello.

La mañana estaba dejando paso a la tarde, y si querían llegar antes del anochecer Ness y Paula debían ponerse en camino. Muy a su pesar, los dos dedicaron una última despedida a Jeff, y abandonaron Saturn Valley a paso rápido.

Sus manos no tardaron en entrelazarse, al principio con timidez, luego con más seguridad.

Paula aún no se creía la facilidad con la que había surgido aquello. Simplemente… parecía que el destino así lo quería.

– Se hace un poco irreal, ¿no crees? – Dijo de repente el chico, ajustándose la gorra con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Paula lo miró con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Es que… Si lo piensas, hace sólo unos meses estábamos recorriendo este mismo camino, sin conocernos casi, sin saber a qué debíamos enfrentarnos exactamente. Y ahora… pues ha pasado. Ya no hay más peligro. ¡Hemos salvado la Tierra, Paula!

La chica le apretó un poco más fuerte la mano.

– Y encima hemos conocido a un montón de gente interesante, que vale la pena de verdad.

Ness se giró, mostrando la más sincera de las sonrisas. Ni todas las desgracias del mundo podrían mermarla.

– Nunca lo olvidaré.

Y no sólo él. El recuerdo de las aventuras que habían vivido, cada risa, cada lágrima… permanecería en el corazón de cada uno de los elegidos para siempre. Porque juntos, habían logrado lo que pocos más habían hecho antes.

Habían salvado a la humanidad.

La guerra contra Giygas había acabado.

**FIN**

**¡Bueeeeeeno, por fin he acabado este mini fic! ¿Se os ha hecho muy largo? Espero que no, porque tampoco he venido aquí a aburriros, jo. **

**Sé que he cambiado muchas cosas respecto al juego, pero no he podido resistirme… me encanta inventarme cosas, jajaja.**

**Quería dar las gracias a Kamilius-moon y a GiygaShade, por escribir mis dos primeras reviews. En serio, sé que me repito hasta la saciedad, pero… ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! ¡NO ME VOY A CANSAR DE DECIRLO! ^o^**

**Cuidaos, y hasta mi próxima historia (O hasta mis reviews en las vuestras, lo que llegue antes xD)**


End file.
